Lost and Found
by FluerDeLeis
Summary: Based off an artwork. When Armin doesn't respond to Jean's desperate yells, who is the mysterious boy who aids Armin in his time of need?


Jean's breath came in quick, short gasps as he ran through the field, his cloak fanning out behind him. The emblem of the wings of freedom was stained with fresh blood, the blood of a titan who had swatted down his comrade like a fly, leaving the blonde laying limply at the edge of the feild, his limbs splayed out, body crumpled.

"Armin!" Jean called as he ran, gasping for breath.

Armin didn't respond. Jean jogged to a stop next to the blonde boy, falling to his knees beside him. He called the younger boy's name again, reaching for him. He froze when he realized he couldn't see the steady rise and fall of Armin's chest.

"Armin?!" he yelled, voice high with fear. "Are you serious?! Come on now!"

Armin lay limp in Jean's arms, his light locks falling over the taller boy's hand. Jean gently cradled Armin's head, the other grasping at the boy's cloak with desperate fingers.

Fear flooded through Jean, coursing through his blood like fire. Memories of an old friend, with a hopeful face and light freckles, seem to echo in his thoughts. He tried to shake them away, he tried to ignore them, but they persisted. The memory Jean thought he had locked away, of Marco's dead body, half eaten, flesh rotted spawned horrible thoughts in his mind.

Yet one thought stood out from all the others:

He never got to say goodbye.

"No." Jean choked, leaning closer to the smaller boy, entwining his fingers in Armin's soft hair.

"Don't do this to me." He managed to speak, hugging Armin's body to him, alarmed at the frigidness of his skin. "Don't leave without a word...Just like Marco..."

Armin didn;t respond, his face looking ever peaceful as he lay limp in Jean's arms.

"Come back." Jean whispered, almost desperately, into Armin's ear. "Please..."

Yet the empty body lay still.

Armin's body seemed to weigh him down. His body was heavier than he could have imagined. He couldn't lift his arms or legs, much less his head. He was forced to lay still as a voice continued to call his name, a voice he could not respond to.

Yet suddenly, there was another voice, soft and gentle, yet halfway sad.

_"Ah?" _

_"What are you doing here already?"_

Armin tried to open his mouth to respond, when he realized he wasn't actually hearing the voice. It floated through his mind like a stream, touching the very corner of his thoughts.

It seemed do familiar, the voice. But he couldn't place it. It was hopeful, and soft, just like a boy he used to know...

"So you can't move?"

"I see, Armin."

How did he know his name? Armin wondered.

"But you still need to wake up, right?"

How was he supposed to do that?

As if reading his thoughts, the voice replied:

"Don't worry, I'll help you."

How was the voice supposed to do that? Armin pondered this, but suddenly His limbs seemed to feel lighter, and he stirred ever so slightly.

The voice spoke again, this time with a chuckle.

"It's too soon."The voice softened, but grew more serious. "You have to take care of him."

Armin's vision was flooded with light for a brief second as he opened his eyes, and in that moment, he swore he saw the familiar face of a boy who he had lost long ago.

"Ma..." Jean flinched at the noise that escaped the blonde's lips, and he straightened from pressing the boy's forehead to his own. He looked down into Armin's face, relieved to find his eyes opening ever so slightly.

The two stared at each other for a moment, surprise and shock evident on both thier faces.

"Oh, it's you." Armin said at last, weakly. Jean continued to hold the boy's face in his bloodied hands. His eyes were wide with shock, the tears that had been growing there pricking his eyes.

"Jean...?" Armin asked, his eyes narrowing in confusion. "Wha-what happened? I swear i heard Marco's voice..."

Jean, annoyed at the fact he had been caught in a moment of weakness, pulled back, leaving the boy to sit up on his own."That's...that's impossible, idiot!" he was silent for a moment, before pursing his lips and giving a mild glare at Armin. "Did you hit your head, stupid?"

Armin merely smiled.

Jean saw the smile, and couldn;t help but let a grin tug at the corner of his mouth.

_"I'm so glad...that you are alive...Armin."_


End file.
